


The Colour Red

by DrRush46



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Mental Instability, Psychological Horror, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrRush46/pseuds/DrRush46





	The Colour Red

Black, filling every particle of the air, it’s suffocating. If only the dark was matched with quietness, but I can still hear breath. If only the darkness was matched with what I feel, if only there was nothing, just darkness. If only I wasn’t here, I could be flowing with the never ending river, no weight at all. Maybe if the world was like that I would feel no fear, and in that world there would be no one else, not even the monster could visit that world and I would be safe. In that world everything would be perfect. I could go there, I just need to create the river to send me away…….

 

My eyes open, and there is the blackness again but no sound, no pain, no fear. I walked forward; the blackness seemed to go on for ever but soon I reached the river. Red as blood, flowing. My hand went into the warm water, and scooped it up to drink. The water covered my face in red, so red but still as black as the rest of its surroundings. The black swallowed it, making the river dark, red as blood. I wonder where it leads, so I followed. I walked for what seemed for hours but I was not tired at all. Soon I came across a door out in the middle of nowhere, nothing to the side, nothing behind it.

 

Opening the door I made my way inside. The hall stretched to ends of the world. Careful of my step, the hall was quite dark, the only thing lighting the way was a flickering bulb, I treaded forward. The walls well old and worn, so was the carpet. Dust flew up on each step and the floor boards underneath creaked. I kept on walking forward down the hall until I reached a door on the left wall. It was cracked and old, moulding around the edges. I started to turn the knob (which was the shape of a screaming face, distorted with pain) just as the door was about to open I heard a snarling noise. Turning my head I came to face a wolf, teeth baring and ears back, looking as though it was ready to attack at any moment. Fear kept me frozen for a while until logic and survival instinct kicked in and I threw myself into the room closing the door behind me. The wolf growled and scratched at the door for a while then left. When I could no longer hear the padded steps of the dog I turned myself round to face the room and inspect. It was a lounge room, quite like the one at home, with an armchair seated in front of a TV that was on a static channel. Beside the armchair were empty beer bottles, and in the chair was a corpse. The corpse had a gaunt face, hollow cheeks, rotten flesh and long, bony fingers. I stepped closer to get a better look, the smell of it made me vomit, between the exposed ribs were black, tarred organs still going about their job. Stuck to the ground from fear with the realisation that the corpse was somehow still alive all I could do was stare at it. The heart of it was slow but loud and at an irregular pace, the organ pushed black sludge through veins. The same blood came out of other organs and the monster’s own eyes. Between the non-existent lips was a cigarette and in hand was another bottle. Body trembling I tried to make my way to the door that I came in through but as soon as I began walking something behind me moved. Turning my head I came to face a dog, as big as a wolf, on the ground. It was as monstrous as its owner. The beast had matted hair, covered in dried blood, and bits of the fur weren’t even their leaving the dog to be covered in ugly, ill looking patches. Looking at its face I see that it has no eyes but instead had bloody sockets filled with maggots still moving. The dog bared its mouth showing little to no teeth and rotting gums. The creature soon realised that it didn’t look threatening showing a weapon that it forgot wasn’t there so it tried to move forward. Though it could not walk or even stand with the broken, twisted legs it had so it had to wriggle forward across the ground. I backed up away from the thing but because I wasn’t looking where I was going I slipped on one of the bottles falling backwards onto the ground. The dog reached its master and its tongue, long and thin, snaked its way up towards the monster’s hand and curling around the bone white, slender fingers. My heart was beating rapidly as I stood back up to leave and as I was getting up so did the corpse. Sluggishly it move from the armchair, it’s eyes staring daggers at me and the cigarette fell from the mouth as it opened wide, like a python, showing razor sharp teeth. Both beast and monster made its way towards me, so I ran as fast as I could to the door. Hand around the knob I turned…… it was locked. I kept on trying to turn it, banging on the door, screaming for help… it was no use. With the monster to close for comfort I looked around the room to find a way out. On the other side was a door, I ran towards it, heart nearly exploding with fear. Halfway across, nearly there but then a sharp pain came across my arm. The monster had me. Its claws digging into my flesh, I let out a scream. Suddenly a loud bang came from across the room, the door that was locked smashed open and the large, ferocious wolf came barging in and leaped on top of the corpse. The claws were taken out of my arm so I used that opportunity to run and get the hell out. I made it to the door, barks and inhumane cries filling the air, I opened the door as I was closing it the last thing I saw was the wolf ripping the creature apart.


End file.
